


Most Favorite Thing

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so maybe Rodney's most favorite thing isn't the meatloaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Favorite Thing

Rodney is striding purposely from his room when he runs into John. "Can't talk," Rodney says, waving him aside. "Got to go."

John doesn't move out of Rodney's way. "Go where?" he asks.

"To the--to the--" Rodney stammers. He's nose to nose to with John now, who smells kind of good and has nice lips and shows no sign of getting out of his way. "You know."

"No." John moves forward, crowding Rodney. Leaning a hand on the doorframe, he says, "I don't know."

Rodney takes an involuntary step back. "Oh, come on--" He steps back again, because for god's sake they're in the hallway where anyone can see them, see John being all….John-like.

John follows him in, the door thankfully sliding shut behind them. "What?"

It's hard to breathe with John standing so close. "Lunch. I have to get to the mess," Rodney insists, backing up further. "I'm starving and it's--it's--"

"Hmmm?" John tilts his head to one side and his eyes are green and brown and gold and all kinds of pretty.

"Meatloaf," Rodney blurts. "Today is meatloaf day."

"Oh," John says softly. He nods. "Meatloaf."

Somehow John has sidled even closer and there's no way Rodney can breathe now, his pulse is racing and that can't be healthy, can it? "This is so not fair," he manages, just before John's lips brush his.

He tries to step back again but oh, hello wall.

John grins, bumps his nose against Rodney's and kisses Rodney again. "What's not fair?" he asks, then licks Rodney's lower lip.

"Meatloaf." Rodney flattens his back against the wall and attempts a scowl. "With the gravy. You know it's my most favorite thing ever."

John reaches down and runs a finger along the line of Rodney's very hard cock. "Really?"

"Okay, maybe my second most favorite thing ever."

"I see." Leaning a hand against the wall beside Rodney's head, John unfastens Rodney's belt.

"Because this?" Rodney gulps a lungful of air before continuing. "This is right up there with the favorite things. Along with the other things you do. So, pretty much everything. Is my favorite."

A brief teasing kiss, more tongue than lips, and John starts to unbutton Rodney's trousers.

Rodney squirms. "But right now? Whatever it is you're about to do? That's my number one, undeniable favorite."

John grins again, a lopsided smirk of a grin--also one of Rodney's favorites--and slips his hand into Rodney's boxers.

A cool hand wraps around Rodney's overheated cock and Rodney grabs John's shoulders, shuddering. "Oh, wow."

"Yeah?" John pulls Rodney's cock free and gives it a squeeze.

"Oh, yeah." Rodney's not sure his knees are going to hold, especially when John reaches in cup his balls, fondling and stroking them. He spreads his legs, presses back against the wall and seriously, it is the best thing ever, the way John touches him, the way John always wants to touch him.

John pulls his hand away and Rodney whimpers, fingers twisting in the fabric of John's t-shirt. Then watches, captivated as John licks his palm before reaching back down and John never takes his eyes from Rodney's, even as he fists Rodney's cock with a wet, slick hand. Rodney's not sure what John sees, why it's so fascinating and his cheeks burn hot from John's gaze.

He moans when John starts to stroke. With a push of his hips, he shoves his cock into John's fist and John starts to smile. He looks happy, like taking Rodney apart is one of his most favorite things too and Rodney wants to kiss John for it, but he's too busy moaning and soon he's lost in the relentless pleasure of John's touch, whispering "please, please, please," for no reason at all.

John leans forward and murmurs, "Better than meatloaf?" His lips touch Rodney's ear and Rodney gasps, as if his entire body is electrified.

"Nnngh," Rodney says with a shiver.

"With the gravy?" John asks. He sucks on Rodney's earlobe.

"Maybe?"

John nips Rodney's neck.

Rodney clings to John's hard, wiry body. "Oh god."

John nuzzles Rodney's jaw, and Rodney turns his head to find John's mouth. The kiss is deep and dirty and he feels it all the down into his gut and then John tightens his grip and squeezes just right.

Rodney comes, shaking with pleasure, mouth sliding over John's cheek, it's intense and wonderful and perfect and he has to hang onto John or else go slumping down onto the floor in one big puddle of happy but John seems more then willing to hold him up and kiss him through it.

"God," Rodney pants. He shudders violently as John gives his cock one final stroke, then rests his head on John's shoulder and snuggles in close, leaning on John's chest, doing his best to drape his entire body over John's.

"Jeeze, Rodney," John says, chuckling. "Come here." With an arm around Rodney's waist, he steps away from the wall.

"What? I liked that wall. And I like you," Rodney says, even though John is trying to make him walk with his pants around his ankles and his head up in the clouds. "A lot. Where are we--oh."

His legs bump against his bed and he falls down on it, grinning up at John. Pretty, pretty John. "You're my most favorite thing ever. Oh, look at that." He points to the respectable bulge in John's pants. "I want that. Come on, make with the unzipping."

John ducks his head and laughs, then does exactly that, unzipping and pushing his pants down, taking his boots off, and goes even further by removing his shirt and oh, naked, naked and hard and hairy and climbing onto the bed wearing nothing but a big grin.

Utterly gorgeous and Rodney hugs him tight and yup, meatloaf is nothing compared to this.


End file.
